


The Sleepy Spoons

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Before bed, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Team Buckey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: He could hear Fiona humming quietly to the last song they heard in the car home, her voice carrying softly like a magic spell. He followed it like she was a siren but he didn’t crash onto the rocks like a sailor, instead Matt pulled her up to stand and let her back onto his back with a little bit of choking and one soon-to-be-bruise on his side. But she was piggy backed down the hall to his door and through it to his room.





	The Sleepy Spoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenezbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/gifts).



> So, these two are now some of my favourites and I thought- put them together- do it.

When Matt finally opened his door to his place he smiled, feeling Fiona shift a little as he piggy backed her through the door. She was quiet and sleepy on his back, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist even though her shoes dug into his hips. She was happy to be carried against Matt’s warm body. 

Matt moved into his living room to put her onto his couch, hearing his door slam as it shut. But he didn’t mind as long as she didn’t fall. This was going to be the first night they spent together, not an afternoon playing around or a morning of brunch and kisses. No, this was going to be spent in bed, cuddling and touching, exploring each other. They were excited but, after a long day spent running around with cameras and equipment for a day out filming, they were also tired. Fiona more so than Matt.

However Matt had whispered to her during their last hour of filming that he would take care of her as best he could. And right now that was having her piggy backed all the way to his room once he got the door locked. She was drowsy and full from their work dinner with everyone, a barbecue on site, she smelled like the grill and the grass they had all been rolling in on the hill. Matt liked it. 

He toed his shoes off as he locked the door, turning the hall light on that went from his room and bathroom doors to the front door. He actually liked having the two light switches even though the on off functions would be switched sometimes. 

He could hear Fiona humming quietly to the last song they heard in the car home, her voice carrying softly like a magic spell. He followed it like she was a siren but he didn’t crash onto the rocks like a sailor, instead Matt pulled her up to stand and let her back onto his back with a little bit of choking and one soon-to-be-bruise on his side. But she was piggy backed down the hall to his door and through it to his room. 

It smelled like sleep and a little bit of sweat but honestly they didn’t care. Jeremy didn’t even care when they were fooling around before Kat could move down to them. She knew of course, but Matt still stands by his thought, the bedroom is for sleeping and masturbation- and now cuddling his girlfriend. Arya mewed loudly before she hopped off Matt’s bed, her tail hitting his leg on her way out in greeting and goodbye. Fiona hummed happily at that before she was sort of dropped onto Matt’s bed, giggling a little.

“At least it wasn’t too long of a fall.” Fiona laughed.

“Well- I’m the tall one so be glad I didn’t just drop you.” Matt smiled at her, moving to turn on his lamp by his bed before going to turn the hall light out. “Didn’t mean to let you go so high up though.”

“It’s alright, you can make it up to me by letting me be the big spoon for a while.”

Matt paused, shivering at the idea. He didn’t mind being the one who was cuddled. “Y’know you can be the big spoon all night right?”

“Can I- hell yeah I wanna be. You’re going to be the best cuddled man on the planet Matt.”

They both laughed at each other, a little overtired now as the day caught up to them. “Do you want one of my shirts?”

Fiona nodded as she leaned down to undo her ankle boots, tugging them off by the heel and toe and letting them thud against the carpet before she gathered them up and put them just under the bed on their side. She stripped her socks off too and stuffed them inside them. 

Her backpack was by the door from when she came this morning to pick Matt up and drop off a night bag. But she was honestly too tired to get up to get her pjs. But that was okay as Matt watched her with a bit of awe as she took the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, her bralette being lace and letting her nipples show. Matt swallowed as his mouth flooded from seeing her on his bed, stripping down to sleep. It felt domestic and comforting as much as it was erotic. She reached at the bottom of her bralette only to be stopped by Matt. 

“Let me?” He asked softly, cheeks turning a soft pink as he came over, letting his belt drop next to his hamper where he already tossed his grass stained t-shirt. 

Fiona bit her lip and nodded, taking the effort to stand on sore feet and legs to let Matt touch her. His hands were warm against her skin, petting a little at her sides and tummy. He leaned down to kiss her lips, sighing in contentment. Before they could get to into it Matt pulled back and tucked his fingers under the soft purple lace and pulled up gently, having her arms come up so he could pull it off her fully. 

She had a couple indents from the seams and Matt made a little whine at that, letting one hand trail over the side of red and pinched skin. Fiona moaned lightly at the touch, letting her arms come down to rest on Matt’s shoulders as he rubbed his thumb over the indents in firmer strokes to get the skin back to normal. He ran over them a couple times before switching sides with his other hand and having the bralette fall onto the bed, letting her close her eyes and sway a little before he was reaching for the button of her shorts. 

Her eyes opened as his long fingers quickly undid the button and zipper, pushing at the denim and letting it fall to the ground. She wore little cotton briefs in a pattern of swirls and saltwater taffy candies, making Matt smile. He raised his eyebrows but his goofy grin gave away his true feelings, he was giggly and warm with how casual she was with him. 

Fiona smiled back just as dopily. She moved her hands to Matt’s chest, touching the soft and light fuzz there trailing her fingers down and over his rosy coloured nipples making him shiver and his skin rise in goosebumps. She looked up into his eyes when they pebbled just from the simple caress. He was a little embarrassed but they’ve already been seeing each other for a while, this wasn’t new, but it was still new enough that both of them were excited by each other. She let her hands follow gravity and she petted over his belly too, loving the pudge there and how soft his hair was as it lead to his groin where she knew he was also soft. 

Just as she was getting wet and heated Matt was almost at full attention, always quick to rise. She loved that about him, a simple bit of touching or sweet talk can get him horny, a little more and he’s ready to go. Matt found out that Fiona is one to easily get wet from the same thing, making them a good match where sex is concerned. 

Matt whined again when she gave a nice squeeze to the little roll of love handles at his sides, pressing in to kiss his chest and let him feel her breath against him. He closed his eyes slowly, leaning in and surrounding her in his arms, nosing at her hair as they just stood there together. She snuck her hands between them and blindly undid Matt’s jeans in a few tries, finding the button being on the wrong side as well as the zipper. 

“Dumb left hand jeans.” She murmured. 

“I can’t help that, I’m not the designer.” Matt mumbled back, he gave one last inhale as he smelt her shampoo and their day in her hair. 

Fiona unzipped him all the way and teased his cock with the backs of her knuckles. 

“Aw no don’t, it’s not nice to tease him.”

“Well I was just giving him a hello, I like him so much.” She teased back. “Okay, You finish, I have to pee before I get any more-” she yawned, “tired. Okay, sorry Matt, you’re on your own for a bit. But I do want a shirt, one that smells like you please?” She asked on her was to the bathroom. 

Matt snorted. “Yeah, I know one you’ll like. Go pee, I need to after you. I’ll put our phones on charge.”

“Thanks Matt.” she said loudly from the bathroom door, closing it as he let his jeans drop to the floor. He folded them once and put them on his drawer stack to wear the next day as he didn’t have any grass stains. He picked up Fiona’s shorts and fished her phone out, putting it on one of his extra chords and into the wall on what is going to be her side of the bed. He did the same with his phone on his side before going to his drawers to pull out a big enough shirt that he wore a couple days ago, still fresh but smelt like him from the quick trip to the convenience store. Of course it was a minecraft shirt too, just for her to sleep in but it made him smile. 

When she opened the door the toilet was running and her hands were still wet as she came and pressed her hands to Matt’s back, rubbing them down his skin and making him yelp. 

“You- you demon!”

“I’m a witch thank you. Your turn.” She smiled sleepily, leaning up to kiss his lips. 

“Do you need to brush your teeth or hair?”

“No- too lazy.”

“Fair enough.”

“Come cuddle in when you’re done.” She grabbed the shirt from him. “Perfect.” she brought it to her nose and smelled it as she looked at him. “Double perfect.”

Matt just shook his head in amusement before he walked out of his room and into the bathroom. 

Fiona was humming as she pulled on the soft green shirt, pilling a little from how many washes it’s been through but it was soft and cozy and big. And it smelt like her boyfriend. She bundled up her clothes and put them on top of Matt’s jeans on the drawers, too sore to really spend the time folding them and putting them into her bag. 

She was slow in getting into his bed, ready to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow that was nice and soft. A little too soft but she didn’t mind. Matt found her foam pillows too hard and her quilt too heavy. But that was a trade-off. She nearly was asleep when Matt came in, crawling into bed in his boxers and stretching to shut the lamp off before he settled in. The queen bed was big and cozy, just perfect for Fiona to cuddle up to Matt’s back and tuck him under her chin, both of them sharing a pillow basically. She had an arm just under Matt’s chest, her hand laying limp at the bottom and curled on the bed. 

“Night Matt.” She purred softly, knowing that both of them were still a little horny but their exhaustion had won out a couple hours ago. 

“Night Night Fiona. See you in the morning.” He whispered, heaving a big sigh as he settled in, falling asleep just as fast as Fiona. 


End file.
